The Dragon Master and the Snow Queen: The Spaces In Between
by cgsmithmo
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles in The Dragon Master and the Snow Queen universe. Chapters should be posted in a more-or-less chronological order. Reading of the original story is not absolutely necessary, but it will help for context. Rated M.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back once more! The original story here has surpassed one hundred thousand views! -That's 100,000! I am truly amazed and humbled. It doesn't exactly equate to that many reads, but still, even after a year has passed, many of you are still reading this story...THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

 **-This is the project I mentioned before. The Spaces In Between...I plan to post drabbles and one-shots here, within this universe for you all to enjoy. I have a few more ideas, and I'm willing to listen to your requests. I also plan to post then chronologically as well. Updates will be sporadic, But I will do what I can. I have a few other ideas, and have started on another project. Others may be in the works shortly…**

 **-While I expect most of these will stand on their own, knowledge and context may be lacking if you haven't read the story. The M rating will be for, -well, you know...I personally don't go for that, but if I'm going to call myself a writer...I must expand my horizons…**

 **-And...Disclaimer…I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Original stories and characters property of Dreamworks and Disney…**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Leaving**

She blinked, the world around her was frosted over. The table her hands rested on nearly frozen solid. She'd not been this angry in a long time. And although she wouldn't admit it, a panicked desperation had set upon her. She should feel horrified she knew. First, because she had let her emotions get away from her...a little bit, and second, because she had gotten in to this situation in the first place. -But things had... _Changed_ …

She had to give him credit. The man across from her never flinched. And if she thought about it a little, she had _never_ seen him flinch. -Not from any task her father had given him, nor the prospect of helping raise two young women. And on top of that, train one to be Queen. He had always been there, soothing their fears, and looking after their well-being. She had always thought of him as a favorite, thrice-removed uncle. He had always encouraged them to do their best. He had not backed down, even from her. Even though, -as head of the council, he was one of very few people who knew what happened on that day…

And here he was, across from her, mirroring her position. His brow was deeply furrowed, heavily mustached lips set in a thin line. The corner of his mouth twitching a little. There was a glare in his eyes she had seen but rarely. Mostly on her behalf, -but never directed _at_ her. It had set her off. -She knew he had a point, and he was only looking out for her, but her mind had been made up. The ship was nearly ready...All she had to do was convince them.

She straightened and closed her eyes. She drew a deep breath and relaxed, willing the ice away. Yes, he was only looking out for her...And yes, normally an emissary would be sent first, -but this situation warranted something different. She drew in another breath to be sure, then let it out.

"General, -I understand your concern...And I appreciate your fervor, -but this situation...We need to talk to Chief Haddock at length about this. I, -we, all thought that dragons were extinct, and he believed them all to be gone from this part of the world. And yet, a dragon did show up in our midst. We need to ascertain if they are still a threat, and what we can do should one appear again..." She knew she was right, -maybe he did too but…

His expression softened. His brows un-knotted and he drew in a deep breath as he straightened. His eyes closed as he pulled at the hem of his tunic, straightening it. He took another breath and tipped his head respectfully. When he opened his eyes, just for a brief moment, she thought she detected a slight pain there. Maybe he did know, -maybe he just didn't want her to go, -so far away…

"My apologies, your Highness, -forgive me! -But this...This is highly irregular, -it...It isn't only about security, it's about, -appearances...We must send an emissary first...To, -to discuss, terms..." Minister Baglei cleared his throat. He had shown up late. There was something about him...He seemed to be always, -busy. But then, as Minister of Foreign affairs…

"Yes! Yes, my Queen! Surely I can send one or two of my men, We can have the papers drawn up in a week or so, and send them off by the end of the month!" Just what was he up to? -She already _had_...They only needed the councils' approval, and signatures...The general turned slightly, and appeared to shoot the minister a look. Baglei was seemingly unfazed. Catarin spoke up.

"Your Highness, please...Maybe, -it would be better if you waited, a bit? So we may get everything, -settled?" She knew what she meant. It irritated her, but she would concede her point…

"I know, Catarin...I _know_. Anna may not be where she needs to be as far as ruling the kingdom. But she has done very well as of late. And I have sent for Queen Isabelle and Princess Rapunzel to come help. I am sure, under their tutelage, Princess Anna will surprise everyone!" At this Catarin seemed to relax a little. She needed to put a few more minds at ease before this would happen.

"Please, everyone! I, know this seems a little, -forward...There is a potential risk...But rather any one else, I would see this for myself...And, what better emissary than myself? To speak to his council myself? And assess any potential dangers?" They all seemed to consider. Minister Baglei the most deeply. Finally, the General heaved a sigh.

"Very well, your Highness. We will concede to this...However, -A _proper_ diplomatic mission shall be prepared, and sent on word of your arrival. Captain Verschtop shall act as your chaperon. And we will do what we can to support the Princess until your return." She nodded, and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. And, did she imagine...The General seemed to bristle at the Captains name? _Hmmm_ , this might need to be investigated…

"Thank you all! Now, if there is nothing else..." She quickly scanned their faces. Baglei still appeared deep in thought. "You are dismissed..." She watched them as they left. Minister Baglei stopped at the door, and exchanged some words with Kai, but he quickly was gone. She turned her head back and saw the General still standing there. His hands were behind his back, -brow deeply furrowed. He rocked on his heels once, then looked at her.

"-My Queen..." He opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes tightly closed and he tensed. After a few moments, he seemed to sag a little. He sighed heavily. The look he gave her was almost pained.

"E, -Elsa? Are, -are you sure this is wise?" She was a bit shocked at the familiarity, -but there, that look...It wasn't the look of a General, looking to address his superior, but as a father would his child. She had heard of his own children. His youngest was learning abroad. His eldest son was an officer in the infantry. -A knighthood had been mentioned. His daughter had been abroad, and had recently returned. She was now a member of Catarins staff. But maybe, there was something else to this…

"General...Anfast, I know this is, -not proper...But I can't..." Her emotions welled up inside her, rising up to her throat. Hiccup was out there, with this great dragon...And while he seemed sure enough in his abilities...And there was Toothless too...But she didn't _KNOW…_ It was still so very new...She couldn't help but be worried.

"I...Simply can't..." Her throat closed, but she muscled on.

"I, can't bear the thought of him, out there, -alone with that...Thing...I'm, -so worried..." Her throat closed completely. She hated how she must have sounded. But a lot of things had changed recently. She was still trying to grasp it all. She closed her eyes tightly. Anfast huffed. When she opened them, he was looking at her a bit strangely, a look she had never seen...And his eyes shone.

"You, -you really love him..." It almost sounded like a question. She nodded. Choking on her words.

"Yes! Yes...Very much!" He looked askance and shook his head slightly. Another thought seemed to grab his attention, as he started chewing his mustache again.

"An, -Anfast? Do you, -not approve...Of Captain Verschtop?" And there it was again...He seemed to tense a little, straightening. He finally took a deep breath and released it slowly. He shook his head.

"I have nothing against the man personally...In truth, if there are indeed pirates sailing our waters, it would be him I would send after them. He is a fine sailor, I'm told, and as crafty as they come..." He chewed on his mustache a bit, then sighed.

"But...He acts rashly sometimes. -And he seems to have no regard for protocol, or procedures...He takes unnecessary risks..." He bristled once again turning his head to the side. He seemed lost in thought for a few breaths, then he inhaled deeply. That fatherly look was back in his eyes as they met hers.

"Elsa?" He spoke softly. His neck tinged a little red. He cast his eyes down.

"In truth..." She could barely hear his words. He pinned her with that look once more.

"In truth I...I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have with you on this mission." He looked down again. His ears turned red. It melted her heart. She rounded her desk to stand in front of him. She held out her hand, which he took gently. She gave it a firm squeeze.

"Thank you, Anfast! It really means a lot to me!" She gave him a smile. She was about to turn when his other hand came over the top of hers.

"Elsa? Please... _Please_ , -be careful! I, -we..." He looked side to side. The next look he gave melted her heart all over again.

"Your...Your loss would be...Unbearable!" He bowed deeply. Ahhh, this man! -Still looking out for her. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. His eyes seemed a little wet as he raised his face to her.

"I'll be careful...I promise!" She said gently, giving his shoulder a firm shake on her words. He quickly nodded twice, and bowed his head. He withdrew his hands, and took a step back, straightening his tunic as he did. He bowed precisely at the waist.

"My Queen!" She dipped respectfully.

"General!" She took a step back to the side as he walked past her. His hand came up to his eyes before reaching the door…

oo000oo

She sat up, placing her quill in the inkpot. She then leaned back rubbing her eyes. _Honestly_ , if she knew how much paperwork her trip would create...She huffed to herself. But no, this had to be done...Both the trip, -and the work...And she still had a couple of meetings before she was finished. There was a knock on the door. Kai stepped in and announced the arrival.

"Alburtus Baglei, Minister of Foreign Affairs, -Your Highness!" He nearly bowled Kai over as he came through the door. He stopped in front of her desk, and with an added flourish, bowed.

"Your Majesty? I must insist you delay your leaving for a little while longer!" She frowned a little, but motioned for him to continue.

"There are still things that must be discussed, an, -and the rumors, if true...Well, they could spell a boon for the kingdom as a whole." Just what was he getting at? She figured to get down to business as well.

"Rumors? Of what rumors do you speak? There are many flying about nowadays...And as far as my leaving, I believe I gave proper notice to your office...But surely Minister, -you had to see this coming, what with Lord Haddocks proposal and all..." He should have, really. But he was out of the country as she'd heard. But still…

"Your Majesty..." she didn't like the condescending tone, -not. One. Bit. "Surely you understand, as Minister, my work takes me far from the country at times..." She cut him off a bit briskly.

"I _do_ understand! But, I believe my kingdom would be better served if the majority of the travel would be done by your staff." They had had this, _-discussion-_ before. He gave her a look for a split-second, then schooled his features. He cast sidelong glances…

"So, -is it, -is true about the...Dragons?" So this was what...She scowled internally. If he'd have been here, he would've known that too. She took a breath.

"Minister...Yes, -a dragon did show up on our shores. Lord Haddock bravely shooed the beast away. It should not bother us again!" That was the official statement. And since he was not here...If he chose to believe it or not, that was his choice. She carefully considered him. He had come up as a successor to the previous Minister, Thilo Alverstrom, who's health had taken a turn. He had been highly thought of, but as he took over his duties...He seemed to be always in contention with the council. Especially in matters of what his job exactly was and how he was doing it.

"Your Highness, -please...At least, consider one or two of my staff to accompany you. It would better serve appearance, and the proper execution of negotiations..." He was reaching for straws here. She felt almost glad to disappoint him.

"I'm sorry, Mister Baglei, but the crew has already been selected and the ship provisioned. I cannot allow even one more person aboard. Especially when we don't know exactly where we are going, or what dangers we might encounter..." He looked away, frowning. His brows came together. After a moment, he turned back...She did _NOT_ like the look he was giving her.

"Your Highness...Surely you can..." Nor did she like that...that, -tone! It irritated her to no end! There was still a lot of work for her to do, and he was wasting her time. -Just how many times did she have to say it?

"NO!" She stood, cutting him off rather forcefully. She surprised herself a little, but the man across from her had overstepped himself already. She saw the fear flash in his eyes. _-Good!_ Normally, she didn't handle things, -or people like this...But this man…At least he had a bit of sense...

" _Mister_ Baglei! My decision here is _FINAL_! If you wish to travel to Berk, and assist in the negotiations, arrange for yourself to be on the next mission! But I _WILL NOT_ be taking anyone else with me now! Do I make myself _CLEAR!_?" He nodded. She saw the bob in his neck as he swallowed. He stood shakily, and turned one way then the other. He then bowed with a quick 'Your Majesty!' and left, walking briskly. It seemed he only now realized what a precarious position he'd put himself in.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She willed what little frost that had formed away. She wished in that moment that Hiccup was here. Just being in his presence seemed to calm her at times. She sent a silent prayer for his protection. She opened her eyes and looked. Kai was standing by the still-open door, a quizzical look on his face.

"Your Highness?" He said almost quietly. She was mildly shocked by the thought of her words seeping through the door. -She didn't really care at this point, she felt a little drained...She wished to get this over with...And take a bath! Yes! That sounded sooo good right now! She closed her eyes and took another deep, calming breath. Then turned fully towards Kai, tilting her head a little. He straightened, and announced the next arrival.

"Captain Heinz Verschtop, of the Royal Navy to see you Ma'am!" Oh good! She had met him once or twice before, but had never talked to him. -And since they were going to spend some time together...She nodded. The Captain stepped into the doorway and bowed rigidly. His steps were...Well...She found it a bit curious. His hat was under his arm, and he carried with him a sheaf of papers. His steps were...Rigid as well. He crossed in front of her desk and turned to face her. He bowed once more. -Rather...Nervously? Could this...Could this be his first time at the palace? -Maybe officially? -Or maybe...She was stung instantly by the thought of him overhearing her last conversation...She should put him at ease right away!

"Yer Majesty!" Not a waver in his voice, but still…

"Captain!" He straightened, and stood at attention. His uniform was crisp, although...And he wore three rows of ribbons and medals. The crocus sash hung from his shoulder. She also noticed the snowflake medallion hanging from his neck. There were not many officers who could wear such a thing. His eyes were focused intently on the wall behind her. He stood stock-straight. He was, -rather stately...With broad shoulders, and dark, but graying hair. His age shone, -a little more on his face than she would have thought, but she understood that the sun and the sea air did that sometimes...His eyes were clear and focused, -which reminded her…

"Please, -sit!" He looked at her, tilting his head slightly. He turned a bit, then took four steps backward and sat down. She bit her tongue to stifle a titter. When he looked again, she motioned to him.

"Please! A bit, -closer! I won't bite! -I promise!" His brow furrowed, then relaxed. She saw a slight curl in the corner of his mouth. But he scooted the chair closer and sat rigidly. After looking around a bit, he seemed to remember himself and stood, handing her the papers.

"The crew and cargo manifests, for yer inspection, Highness!" She looked briefly, but he was standing again. She offered him a smile.

"Please Captain! Sit!" A quizzical look came over his face. He tilted his head sideways a bit, then sat. A little more relaxed this time.

"May I get you something?" His face shot towards her. He tilted his head the other way.

"Some tea? -or coffee? -or something else?" He looked her up and down. It irritated her a little, -but no matter. His eyes narrowed after a bit, and his mouth came open. He then shut it. He took a breath and seemed to relax, pushing himself back in the chair.

"No! -Thank ye, Yer Highness!" He scanned the room once more. She tented her arms in front of her. She wanted to say this right off the bat…

"I congratulate you sir, -on completing your Vows! Your dedication to your country and the crown is most appreciated!" He seemed not to hear at first, He was taking the whole room in. He looked her way and bent forward.

"Thank ye! -Highness! 'Twas nothin' -Why, if it were up to me, every officer..." He stopped himself. His eyes slightly wide. She smiled, and motioned for him to continue. He stood and started pacing.

"-Every single officer, -aye! Especially the top brass...Should be takin' 'em! Ye want ta command the fleet? -Fine! Ye want ta lead the Army? -Great! Ye should show yer up to it, and prove ye got what it takes!" She was taken aback a little, but she absolutely _loved_ hearing the mens' own opinions! -For there, she saw their true mettle! -And the Vows of the Regents? -It was a grueling set of boards and oral exams. -History, law, battle tactics and planning, and administration and finance. Few who started actually finished them all. And it could take _years_ to complete. Often, a knighthood would be in order for those completing it, at the very least, a promotion...He seemed to remember himself, as he turned to her and bent at the waist.

"-In my humble opinion..." He smiled, and she returned it. He sat back down, and looked around the room once more. He then turned his eyes to his feet. She liked him already.

"I trust you've looked over the maps and charts?" He nodded.

"Aye, Highness! I have." He looked at her seriously. He was all business.

"-And do you find them adequate?" He nodded again, then his face twisted.

"The maps be well enough, The charts...Well, no one that I know has ever sailed there before. There's not much information ta be had...But it shouldna' be a problem. We may have ta do some chartin' ourselves." He frowned slightly, looking down. -Thinking...He looked at her once more.

"I suspect, -we'll hear from Lord Haddock, or one of his own, a'fore we get there?" She nodded.

"Yes, -I suspect we will." -Although _how_ was another question altogether. He looked down again, then smiled, looking at her.

"Aye! But that's the reason were goin'? Ta sail farther than anyone else has? Ta go where noone else has? Aye? -Ta have a grand adventure in some faraway place?" He looked at her a bit expectantly, one eye closed...And there, -she could see a bit why the General approved. He was honest to a fault, and had a marked opinion on how things _should_ be. Perhaps this was why her generals and admirals prickled at the mention of him…She thought she might, -test the waters...So to speak.

"Captain? I trust you've read the reports of the...Incident the other day?" He straightened. His eyes darted back and forth.

"Ye mean the ones about a great beast that had shown up here?" She nodded. His brow creased for a moment.

"Aye! I have! I find it a bit unbelievable...But I know the man what wrote 'em...'ees not a liar. I have seen many things in me travels Highness. -But this be one I'd need ta see wi' me own eyes!" She smiled and nodded. She could understand.

"Indeed Captain! That is another reason we're going...I can't share the details with you now, -suffice to say, we may get to see one again for ourselves!" His eyes went wide for a moment. He looked forward. He looked markedly focused on some part of the wall across from him. Then he bobbed his head, lost in a thought. He pinned her with a look, one eye closed…

"Permission ta speak freely?" She nodded, and motioned to him. He sat up straight, and looked ahead, -not at her. His mouth opened and closed. He took a breath, closing his eyes. He opened them and spoke softly…

"Highness? -This is all highly questionable..." _Oh no! Not him too!_ But no, they were right..."-And it's not just where we're goin'...It's the sea herself! Aye? And the great beasts too? -This could end so very badly fer all of us, -aye? -You too! And I'll be the one what takes the blame! Ye should send someone else in yer stead, -have someone else make the trip first...Before ye go chasin' after 'im..." Her ire spiked. That...That, -wasn't the only reason...OK, it was the biggest one...But still…

It was her turn. She stood and paced back and forth. Once, twice, -three times, before she walked to the window and looked out. She could see the light glimmering off the water of the fjord in the distance. The sun was almost touching the tops of the mountains. Her feelings, her emotions were a maelstrom inside her. She let it out.

"I know! -I _know!_ It's...It's, -irresponsible, and possibly, -inappropriate, and -crazy! But...but-" She closed her eyes tightly. Thoughts of Hiccup came to her mind.

"I, -I have to, -talk to him...I, we must know...We need to know...If, if these...Animals are still a threat...What we can, or should do..." She trailed off. Her arguments sounded weak even to her now. -But she just...Just, -couldn't _not_ go...She heard a soft rustle of clothing behind her. A few footsteps...The Captain spoke softly again.

"Highness...I wouldna presume ta know what's goin' on in that head of yours...We're all vry 'appy ye finally found someone..." She heard him take a breath.

"I'm agin evrythin' this mission is, and what we're doin'..." He took another deep breath.

"-But, if it be yer will, -me an' me crew will see it done! We'll take ye ta Berk...And see that ye be safe, and no 'arm come te ye!" She felt relief wash through her. She allowed herself a small smile, happy to be that much closer to seeing Hiccup again. She turned around.

"Thank you Captain!" He bowed deeply.

"Yer Highness." She felt a bit of chagrin come over her, to put him in such a position...Then a thought came to her, she smiled widely.

"I will do my best to not be too much trouble for you!" He chuckled softly as he straightened.

"-AYE? -I'll hold ye to that!"

oo000oo

Dinner had been raucous. She had prayed to all the Gods that might listen, that it would be just Anna and her. But with her leaving, she should have known better. Everyone…Just, - _everyone_ wanted her ear. -And Annas' too it seemed. They were both barraged by questions and proposals of policy. Anna seemed to take it all in stride though. As she kept smiling the whole evening. They had been stealing glances at each other. To see her taking it so well...It relived her, and gave her strength.

Afterwards there had been a few private audiences. The guild leaders wanting assurances. Lord and Lady Kroenouer, asking her favor after a particular matter of their holdings...She didn't really see the point. Many of these things wouldn't be decided until after she had left. And there certainly wasn't enough time to draw papers...It had been absolute torture to sit with the wedding planners. Mostly because she felt everyone was getting ahead of themselves, -but all it made her think about was Hiccup…

She sighed his name. She wondered what he was doing, this very moment. Was he sleeping under the stars somewhere, thinking of her? Her heart twinged at the thought. Perhaps he was...But maybe...No! After she had thought on it, she hadn't felt any malice from the Be, -Bewilderbeast. -Only fear and confusion. She thought it strange, to have such a connection with a creature she'd never seen, -or known of before. This fueled her desire too. To travel to Berk, and find out what it all meant. Though, -she dared not speak of it to anyone here.

She sighed again. -So many questions! Her bathwater had turned cold long ago, but she didn't mind. It helped her focus, and stay awake just a little bit longer. -But, she needed to get some sleep. The next few days would be busy as well. She desperately wanted to seek out Anna, but she would need her own rest too.

She stood up and climbed out of the tub. She dried herself and donned a favorite nightgown. She then sat in front of her vanity, and brushed her hair, thinking idly of tomorrow, of her departure...Her journey, and...Hiccup...She put down the brush, and after dousing a few candles, she climbed into bed. Sleep did not come quickly, but it did, - _thankfully_ come…

o000o

Her eyes shot open some time later, although, it was...Clouded...Different? -Somehow? She couldn't really see anything, but something was off...It, -it felt like...Her hands, and her feet were in water. She looked around a bit. The moon seemed to come out from behind a cloud. The spot she was in was bathed in a faint silvery light. It seemed she sat in a small pond or cove...No, She was...Crouched? -In water? She looked around a bit more...Yes, she was in a small cove. She could just make out a distant shoreline...trees…A faint sound off to her left grabbed her attention. She slowly... _very_ slowly...Turned her head. -And there, several feet below her was a tiny campfire that had simmered down to coals. Next to it, she could barely discern a shape, curled up next to it...And another shape next to that…

She bolted up straight, gasping. She closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head for good measure. She opened them and scanned the room. Yes, she was in her room, in the palace...Her bedroom...But then, -what was that? A dream? A vision? They all seemed the same when she had them, although most of her visions came when she was wide awake, -or so she thought...She scanned the room again. Moonlight was filtering through the windows. Nothing seemed out of place, and she detected no movement. She drew in a deep breath. She was really tired. She flopped back down and drew the covers over her.

She had no sooner closed her eyes when she heard a soft click from the other side of the room. She listened, and there...Another soft click…And then...The soft patter of bare feet! She smiled widely, and at just the right moment...Flung the covers back. -Anna climbed right on in. She giggled as she threw the blankets back over them. They found each others' hands in the dim light. Annas' smile seemed to light up the whole room. She then bit her lip.

"I really wanted to talk to you..." She nodded, and her face fell a bit.

"I know! Me too! Don't they understand? -What this means to us? -I mean, -come on! -A half hour? Fifteen minutes? -Is that too much to ask?" She gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it is, apparently...You should get used..." A wave of guilt crashed upon her. Something she really wanted to say…

"Anna? I'm really very sorry to be pushing all this off on you, -but...But..." Anna squeezed her hand tightly and shook her head. A mildly serious look came over her face.

"Elsaaa! This is the most selfish thing you've ever done in your life! Seriously!" _Great!_ So much for helping her feel better. Annas' face broke into a wide smile.

"-But that's OK! Elsa! It's alright to want something for yourself! -After everything you've done...Everything you've given...It's OK! I'm so very happy you've found yourself someone! -Someone who makes you happy…Someone you can trust with everything! -And I, -I..." Her smile dimmed markedly, her eyes fell.

"-I, -I can't stay a child forever..." -And there it was. The one thing she desperately, _desperately_ wished out of all this. That Anna...Happy, bubbly, devil-may-care Anna, -would not be changed by this. She knew all too well about how ruling her kingdom changed how she saw things, -how she dealt with her own demons. She had been prepared through years of schooling, tutoring…

-And yet, her sister seemed so very much stronger than herself. -Yes she appeared most of the time to wear her heart on her sleeve...But then...She seemed to... _Know_ what the proper course was. -The best decision...Even in the short time she had been shadowing her...The short time she had taken over after her encounters. -Yes, she could see her temper getting her into trouble...But even then...The proper response for the proper situation...That's what was needed! -And she seemed to always come up with it, -apparently without thinking...Her guilt was replaced by something else. She released one of her hands, and took Annas' chin in her fingers, tilting her head to look upon her.

"I _am_ sorry...But, -Anna...You're so much stronger than you know...You are certainly more stronger than me! And I know you'll do fine!" Anna seemed to brighten a bit, she looked at her hopefully.

"You, -you really think so?" She smiled and scrunched her nose at her.

"I know so!" Anna brightened, then looked down.

"So, traveling all that way...To Berk..." Something changed in her features. Anna looked at her and tore her hands away. She wrapped them around her middle, her bottom lip stuck out. She turned her head to the side.

"Hmph! You'll be getting a dragon before _me!_ " She was a bit panicked at first, but snorted at her words. She lidded her eyes, and smiled smugly.

"Well, I am oldest...And the Queen, -so yes -dear sister! I _do_ get the pick of the litter...so to speak!" Anna laughed, then her eyes went big and dreamy.

"Oh Elsa! Can you imagine what it must be like? -To ride on the back of a dragon?" She _had_ thought about it. She had read Rapunzels' letter. It frightened her a little, -until her thoughts turned to strong arms around her waist. -Or clinging to his strong back…

"I suppose, when you finally reach Berk, we'll have to lock them all up! Otherwise, we'll have a whole...Flock, -of incredibly spoiled dragons!" Anna laughed again, then frowned.

"How, -how would you spoil a dragon?" She asked. Her brow furrowed in thought. She herself had no doubt.

"I'm sure, Anna...That you would figure out a way...In short order!" They both giggled and laughed. She looked upon her sister, and she upon her. Annas' mouth opened, then closed, choosing instead to snuggle into her pillow. Her eyes closed, a smile crept across her lips. She looked at her as her tiredness washed over her. She would worry about her incessantly, -but somehow she knew, everything would be fine.

"Goodnight, Anna! I love you!" She said softly. She smiled and scrunched her shoulders, snuggling deeper into her pillow…

ooo000ooo

Her ribs hurt, and she was sure she felt a few of the bones in her back pop, -and above all this...In the middle of this...Her heart was breaking. She held her sister tightly. Her throat closed and tears were brimming in her eyes. -It was all she could do to not pick her up and run all the way back to the palace, lock them in a room somewhere, and just, -hold her...Tell her what she meant to her. -Apologize endlessly for leaving…

-But no, as she thought of it, -she had too. Her Hiccup was out there...Her future was out there...She had thought herself fine without someone. To give everything she had for her people. Until she met him. -The one person who looked upon her as an equal. Who accepted her for what she was. The one person who made her feel truly free. His care and concern, his wit and intelligence, his green eyes, his soft auburn hair, his lithe muscles, his...everything! Everything that he was, she loved. -And he loved her, -for her...Not the Snow Queen, but Elsa…

She separated from her, taking her by the arms. She looked at her face. -She was nearly in tears as well. And it seemed they both couldn't help but crack a smile at each other. At the state they were both in. _Oh Anna!_ It would be the one thing she would dearly miss...How she could take the most serious, or awkward, or dire situation, and make her smile...Anna released her arms and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face in her neck.

"Goodbye Anna! I, -I'll write as soon as I get there!" She barely got the words out. She sniffed. Anna squeezed her tightly.

"Elsa? I'll be fine! Now go! Go get your man!" She couldn't help but huff. As she drew herself away, Anna had a wide bright smile on her face. In spite of the tears...She couldn't help but return it. She released her arms and turned, walking up the plank.

She stopped halfway and turned around. Not many people had come to see her off. -But then, is was a bit early. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, as were most of her subjects she suspected. And while it was common knowledge of her leaving, the council had decided to keep it a bit hushed for security reasons. Better safe than sorry after all. While there was no direct threat from anyone in particular...Well…

She smiled and waved to those that had gathered. She scanned the crowd, but something seemed to be...missing. There was Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Her council, -minus one Alburtus Baglei...But still...She turned again and made her way up. She alighted on the deck. The Captain gave a deep bow.

"Yer Highness! Welcome aboard! The crew and I await ye orders!" He bowed again. She quickly looked at the men gathered, then spoke.

"Gentlemen! Let us get underway!" The Captain straightened and tipped his head.

"Yer will be our command!" He then started shouting orders.

"Awright lads! Ye heard 'er! Hop to it!" The men instantly sprang to action. It seemed like total chaos to her, but she knew everyone had their place, -their own job to do. The officers shouted more orders as lines were hauled in and men scurried up the ladders to the sails. The Captain took a step back and motioned with his arm.

"This way please, yer Highness!" She smiled and nodded, turning quickly to send a small wave to those she loved. She was settled on the wheel deck, the Captain beside her, and Mister Holmgron at the wheel. The ship was slowly turned, and pointed seaward. They had just started moving forward in earnest, when something caught her ear off to her left. She walked behind the Captain to the rail.

There! Running along the edge of the dock...There was a little girl...Someone, -an adult chased after her...Blonde pigtails, -pretty dress...Oh! That was...Little Kirsten! Oh! She had come to see her off after all! She could barely hear her voice over the commotion of the ship.

"-Goodbye, Queen Elsa! -Tell Sir Hiccup I said hello!" _Oh!_ She _did_ want to see her again! But, -there wasn't time. She had a thought come to her. She willed a bit of magic up. She sent a burst of frost curling and twisting her way. -And just as it reached her...a small snowflake appeared. It shone brightly. The little girl cupped her hands, and there it rested. She concentrated, making sure it would not melt until she returned...The little one bounced up and down with glee, waving vigorously. After one more small wave, she resumed her position at the Captains' side. She looked out over the water, then at the crewmen up on the masts. She turned her head to the left, over the water at the sun. It had risen now a little more than halfway…

Just then, there was a flash...A brief...A young girl with silver hair…Fire, -ice...Blood...Wings flapping...Hiccup...It was over before she knew...She shook her head and blinked. Once...Twice...What...What did it mean? It seemed to draw the attention of the Captain.

"Highness?" She shook her head again and blinked.

"It's...It's nothing..." She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. When she looked, the Captain had raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. A breeze wafted over the rail, filling the sails. The ship surged forward. Towards the horizon, -towards her future. She closed her eyes once more and breathed in. The sea air seemed to calm her. She sent a silent prayer…

" _Hiccup...Hiccup! I am on my way...Please, -please be safe!"_


End file.
